The present invention relates to bearings, and more particularly to laminated bearing assemblies used to movably couple components of rotary wing aircraft.
Laminated bearings are known and are typically formed of a plurality of alternating annular or cylindrical layers of elastomer and metal and generally include a central bore for receiving a shaft or pin. Such bearings are capable of supporting pivoting or limited partial rotation or twisting motions of the pin or shaft, or a link or other member coupled by the pin/shaft to a housing, bracket, etc. However, when such pivoting or twisting of the shaft, link, etc. is greater than a certain angular magnitude, the elastomeric layers can become damaged, particularly after prolonged use.